Data Archive on Adolescent Pregnancy and Pregnancy Prevention (DAAPPP), in 1994, the scope of DAAPPP was expanded to include studies that focus more broadly on adolescent sexual health issues, thereby including studies examining behavioral factors related to sexually transmitted diseases (STDs) in addition to pregnancy. PASHA, facilitating the replication and use of effective adolescent pregnancy and STI/HIV prevention programs. Source of information (not for 1688) DAAPPP PASHA https://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pubmed/17321429